In The Eyes Of Another
by MoNiKa BaTcH
Summary: We here the stories about James and Sirius Friendship through their eyes. But how about we hear it through he eyes of a Another. Bobbi Mackenzie has been friends with James for years, but what will happen when they go to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter One: The Potters Dinner

**A/N:**_ Isabella Amali Mackenzie, is the Daugther of a the very well-known Pure-Blood family. She has a brother named Dominic, and they live in a Massive Manor. they are preety rich. Her Best friends are called Nella, Mickey and Lana. but is also been best friends with James Potter since they were born, sicne they are family friends. Bobbi is very popular even though she hasn't started school yet. she holds high regards of her self, and acts like a true woman, but also having fun at the same time._

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF ANOTHER**

By Monika Batchelor

At first it was hard to believe, a Potter and a Black, friends... some didn't understand it, or even wanted to, but the bond between the boys, was the strongest I'd ever seen, or heard of, to explain it in more detail, I'll tell you through my eyes, of being friends with the boys, and my friendship with James lover girl, Lillian, plus the crush of my life.

**Chapter One: The afternoon knows what the morning never suspected.**

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Solo  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

"ISABELLA AMALI MACKENSIE! GET OUT OF BED NOW, WE ARE EXPECTED AT THE POTTERS IN THREE HOURS!"

Mother likes to make a mountain out of a mole hill if you get me! Who needs three hours to get ready for a party at a friends house? But then again, they are the Potters, the most well respected Pure-Blood wizard family in London, maybe I should make a effort to impress and also since it is the biggest party for Pure-Blood families.

I grudgingly pushed my self out of my huge four-poster bed and over to my cupboard to put on a dressing gown, and headed down our massive manors, stairs to the kitchen. Mum, dad and my brother Dominic were all being served brekkie by our house elf.

"Misses Isabella, let Betty serve you breakfast! Bacon and Eggs?" she said with enthusiasm, too much of a morning person, by far!

"No Betty, just toast will do" she jumped and ran off to get my toast.

Breakfast was pretty uneventful, light talking about tonight's party, and my letter from Hogwarts, deciding to go to Diagon Alley next week. September 1st was just a month away.

At 11 o'clock, mum left without us to go to the Potters to get everything ready, and left us to go with dad later. So being woken up early was not only pointless yet annoying.

Finally, after a fun filled day, with playing Quidditch with Dom, 6 oclock rolled along, and dad made us floo to the Potters. I have nothing against going to the Potters, it was always so much fun. James was like a best friend, and was the craziest and out there person I have ever met!

When we landed I straighten myself up, and made my way into the crowded dinning hall. As I looked around, I noticed, every important full wizarding family was there, and damn, even the Malfoys. If there was one family that could sink any longer, it would be them, or maybe the Black's. all of a sudden, I hear a bunch of screams from 3 crazy young girls, defended my ears, and I was knocked the wind out of me. I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand properly, and I could tell that every adult was looking at us disrespectfully.

As I finally, got up, I noticed my first friend, and my best friend, Leonella Patil, with her beautiful straight long black hair, and big brown eyes, and perfect features, she was quite beautiful. I lunged so a proper hug from her, then looked at my other two gorgeous friends, Mikaylah Goshawk, and Lana Vindictus, and gave them both huge hugs, then all four of us in a big group hug. This reaction of hugs was normal, especially since we hadn't seen each other for, what was it, a week!

"So my girlies, how are you all? Enjoying the party? Any hotties to look at?"

We shared a laugh, and Mikaylah flicked her Curly blonde hair over her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes lighted up, as she slipped an arm under my arm.

"Well, Bobbi dearest, there is the normal, Jamie Tonks, Jake Wood, the ones that go to all the parties, plus some I don't recognize, on and Frankie" she said with a smirk.

"But there is also James," Lana chipped in, her light golden brown hair up in a bun, and her hazel eyes holding a cheekily glint to them, "he seems to have changed a lot since last years party"

Nella and I exchanged looks, and burst out laughing, Lana was so into James, it wasn't funny!

"Talking about James, where is our loveable troublemaker" I asked the girls

"Where ever you are Bobbi, I won't be far behind"

I jumped from fright, and turned around to see James, with his crazy pitch black hair, scruffy as always, and his glasses covering cheeky hazel eyes, then to his lopsided huge smile, laughed once, then jumped into his arms for a hug. He was standing with his friend Frank Longbottom, who was going into second year and Hogwarts. Frank was quite a looker. I gave him a huge smile and a wave, and he laughed and pulled me into a hug. Then went to say hi to the girls, spending more time with Nella, than the others. James once told me that he fancied her, and she of course fancied him to.

"So Bobbi," James said as putting a arm around my shoulders "Been doing any good pranks lately?"

"A few, none tonight yet Jamie-Boi," my gaze roamed the room, and landed on a greasy black hair teenager, talking to Lucius Malfoy, "but I think our luck is going to change." I said turning towards him, with a evil grin.

He spotted where I was looking, and smiled a identical grin.

"I think tonight will be a night to remember my darling" he said laughing, dragging me over to the others.

He told Frank about our choice of victim and Frank looked just as hyped. Plus the girls were all in on it. Just as we were about to organize the prank, the large doors opened, and there was a hush and everyone went quite. I looked up, and soon found why.

The Black family stood in the doorway. The Black family were one of the darkest families I've ever met, alongside the Malfoys. Mr and Mrs Black thought they were above everyone else, and year after year they never came to a party were people not as dark as then were there, so I was just as surprised as the others. When they walked in, two boys stood with them, obviously their sons. I didn't know their names but the older one looked around my age. I couldn't see what he looked like though.

The family, after deciding they had stood at the door long enough, they walked down the stairs. The younger one as he got closer, looked like a little devil,, and the older one, just looked haughted as if he didn't want to be there. As he walked pass, I think my heart stopped. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. His shiny black hair was so perfect that it has to be unnatural.

He slightly turned his head, and his eyes landed on mine for a spilt second. I could feel my cheeks warming up, I must of looked stupid with my pale purple dress gown, with my long curly dark brown hair, flowing lightly from the wind. Someone laughed beside me and hit me on the arm. It was Mickey. She wolf whistled quietly just so I could only hear, and then laughed at the look on my face.

"That's another to add to the list" we both let out a laugh. "To bad he's a Black!"

"Yeah," I whispered to no-one in particular, never letting my eye leave him. Black or not, he had defiantly caught the eye of Isabella Mackenzie.

* * *

_**Song at the start was: "Someday" by 'Nickelback' **_

_**This chapter is pretty bad. I just couldn't be bothered explaining it in better detail! I m really bad at that! Cheers**_


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Its not only fine feathers that make fine birds**

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos - your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge **_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The goddess of imaginary light**_

Most of the night way uneventful except for the occasional fight between families, plus the prank we played on the 'greasy hair' boy. I guess he won't be drinking any more punch, green is just not his colour!

Although most people were enjoying themselves, I knew there was one that wasn't. That Black kid was stuck with the 'greasy hair' boy –except his hair was green now- otherwise known as Severus Snape for most of the night, and didn't look to happy about it. I did notice him look over our way, a lot more than normal. But I let it slip my mind, and enjoyed my night with my besties.

Finally around 12pm every had left, and we said goodbye to James and the Potters. The three girls were staying at me house so we could all go to Diagon Alley together next week. Although for some reason that shiny black hair kept coming up in my mind, there was something about him, that was so, sigh.

I didn't really have much time to think about him, because the days with the girls were so compact. The days when James and Frank weren't over, us girls were at a local muggle mall, shopping and having the time of our lives. The next Tuesday we were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, dressed to impress, in mothers word. Just as I was doing the mascara around my bright hazel eyes, I heard a loud crash from the living room.

I dropped my tube and ran into the room as I heard a bunch of laughter. I stopped dead in my shoes, to see my best boy tangled up in a stacks on fight with Lana, Nella and Mickey. His mum was standing talking to my mum. I ran into the room laughing. James was always a good laugh. He looked so silly with his glasses lopsided and his hair messier than normal, and trying to push three eleven year old girls off him, while trying to control his laughter!

Diagon Alley was so much fun. After around three hours of buying supplies and shopping, I had gotten a wand from Ollivander's – unicorn hair, eleven inches- seven pairs of black school robes, plus one bright pink, one light blue and jade coloured dress gowns. Plus three pairs of shoes, and two many pairs of socks, plain white, coloured stripes, moving pictures, you name it. All these to add to all my new muggle clothes brought. Plus a doofy looking black hat, two sets of protective gloves, yellow and red, plus a very warm winter cloak. Plus my sets of books on my list, a gold cauldron, one set of crystal phials, I magnificent telescope, and a set of brass scales, plus mum added the most beautiful black owl I have ever laid eyes on, and I named her Kaneeki. After everyone had gotten all of their supplies, the mums let us have some time alone, while they went to have lunch.

We headed straight to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. After ordering a massive 'Triple Quadruple Chocolate Fudge Sunday' with extra waffles, we sat outside the front of the shop, and surveyed everyone that walked past, laughing at everyone, twice as hard as a young girl with bright red hair, dropped all her books she obviously had just brought.

As I scoped up a piggish amount of chocolate ice-cream with the last of my waffle, it was taken out my hands.

'arh!' I yelled. I looked up to the culprit. Frank Longbottom stood eating my delicious waffle while rubbing his tummy and grinning evilly, his dark brown hair flowing in the wind, and his stunning blue eyes glittering with laughter.

'FRANK!'

I went to grab at him, but he just laughed and held me in a headlock. Laughingly, kissed me on the forehead, and went to sit with Nella. I hadn't noticed until then, but his friend Gideon Prewett had also joined the table, making conversation with James. Gideon was going into second year, the same as Frank, and hair gorgeous blonde hair with brown eyes.

After about twenty minutes of sitting around talking, James stood up.

'Who's up for a trip to joke store?" that gorgeous cheeky smile, applied on his face again.

Frank jumped up in such a rush and knocked over his chair. Nella laughed so much, and you could tell there was so shame on that troublemaker's face, as he raced off to the shop, slightly ahead of James and Gideon.

It was the funniest thing ever seeing them fight each other to get into the door. Nella pulled me by the arm to follow the boys. We half ran, half speed walked with the girls at our feet. As we opened the door, I quickly glanced back outside, and just in time, when that familiar shiny black hair caught my eye. There he was with his family that same sad look on his face.

He seemed to be finding something to look at, when his eyes landed on mine. He stared for just a second, then gave a small smile. My heart jumped, and I crazierly gave him a huge lopsided smile. His smile grew as it reached his eyes, and looked a little bit happy. Maybe he isn't such a bad person. Before I could think anymore on it, my crazy friends were pulling me into the shop, with a large smile plastered on my face.

* * *

_**Song: "Imaginary" by "Evanescence" we played this song in class the other day. Go DRUMMERS! Its an amazing song I reckon, although Bethn wouldn't agree, coz she reckons she had a boring bass part! Lol I still luv ya buddy. I thought I'll put it there because it has beautiful lyrics, and covers the confused thoughts about Bobbi's feelings for Sirius. I lover the interaction in this chapter between Bobbi and Frank, I'm tyring to make a point, that Bobbi is the kinda girl that all guys are friends with, and they all care for her, kinda giving her a better than everyone else image. You get me? Even though she's not one of those girls, she just rather make time for her own friends, than others.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Black's History

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Ask a lot, but take what is offered**

**_Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should  
we begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again_ **

It took the boys over a hour to finally get all there supplies for the school year. Pranks, jokes, lollies, trick sweets, everything, you name it, and I also as along with the other girls, found ourselves quite an amount of supplies. After that, the boys dragged all of us into Quality Quidditch Supplies store. Which I was okay with.

The newest broom was a Cleansweep 11th, and was on display. I was okay with my Nimbus 100, so we passed this broom without a second thought. After all James features the Lightingbolt 2005 version, that the better teams in the international Quidditch league owned. A Potter could buy anything, but it also helps to have a Cousin on the England team, and Uncle on the Quidditch Board, and another Uncle who made A grade broomsticks.

Of course, since Anthony Potter was on the England Quidditch team, we supported them with pride. After what seemed like only a short time, but was actually two hours, mother and Mrs Potter rounded us up, and told us we were leaving. Frank and Gideon promised to come over in the wait till September the first.

The Potter's had decided to stay for dinner, with Mr Potter coming after work. James, Nella, Mickey, Lana, and myself went into my room to talk, because dinner was still an hour off.

Discussion was about today and landed on Frank, with James teasing Nella about him, saying they would be a funny couple. Nella after being completely red as a tomato, picked up one of my pillows, and started to hit James with it. Then everyone got in of it, James picking mostly on me, hitting me as hard as possible that I got a massive headache. But don't you worry, I didn't let him off that easy. After we settled our giggles, our conversation, started by me, moved to the Blacks.

"Did anyone see how unhappy the older Black was at the party?" I quietly asked, looking at them all to see their reactions. Each seemed to ponder on it for a bit. James look disturbed and replied.

"Why bring up a Black into conversation Bobs, they're all as bad as the other, and not worth conversation. Have you heard of the rumours of Mr Black? He is the most evillest person alive, Dad says he's worst than Julian Malfoy. He not only acts like he's the King, but treats everyone with disrespect. Especially my father because he reckons muggle borns can be just as talented as pureblood. And as for the children, rumour has it, that they're just like him. If one ever stood in my way, I would make sure they wished they hadn't" he spat.

I could feel quilt rise in my stomach. James had never talked like that to me, or around me to anyone else. And so much anger glittered in his eyes, that it scared me. I was lost for words.

"So um.. can't wait to Hogwarts, what house you guys reckon you'll be in?" Mickey broke the silence, uncomfortably.

"Gryffindor defiantly" James shouted, rasing a arm straight in the air, as a victory mark. His smile returning to his face.

"Same" I shot back, "Go the lions!" I went to slap the hand James held out in a high five. He slapped back with enthastic force, that made my hand sting. What was with boys hitting you hard?

Just then, there was a small knock on the door. It opened to reveal Betty.

"Misses Isabella and friends, dinner is ready in five minutes." She left with low bow.

We all headed out the door, with James following last after me. As we walked, I said quietly in his ear.

"Sorry buddy about before, didn't mean to offend you. Am I forgiven?" I put on my cheekiest smile, not as good as his though. He just laughed, and swinged an arm around my shoulder.

"How can I not forgive you Bobs? You're my girl!" he laughed and dragged me into the dinning room.

As we walked in, Mum was seated next to Mrs Potter, laughing girlish about something, Dad was deep into conversation with Mr Potter, Dom and his friend Jacob Brown, were ripping up paper, then rolling them up, and throwing them at the unsuspecting father house elf, Rodney, which after each bit throw at him, looked widely around, looking for a culprit. Then not finding one went back to serving dinner, then stopping a minute later, looking again for what keep hitting him. I let out a smile. Just as bad as James. James noticed what was happening as well, and let out a quiet laugh, while pulling me over to the empty seats, next to his mother. Which he wasn't too happy about.

"James darling, can you please try to control you hair, it is getting shocking. You are getting it cut before you go to Hogwarts" she said motherly like, while pulling at his hair.

"Mother, get off me" tyring to get out of the headlock his mother had him in. "I like it like this-"Their fight went on until dinner was served.

Our house elves were amazing cookers. Their was piles of roast, chicken, pork, lamb and beef. Many dishes of potatoes, heaps of salads, pasta dishes and more. James greedily looked at the food, and went straight for the meat, fighting for the first bit against Dom. Dog noises erupting from their mouths. Everyone burst out laughing at the look on the boys faces as they fought over it. Then Dad raised his wand, muttered a indication, and the plate flew towards him. Grabbing the next bit of meat, since the boys were still fighting over the first bit. After noticing the plate had gone, James looked shocked at my dad, and Dom took one large pull, and with a cry of victory, the meat came free of James fork, and he shoved the whole lot straight into his mouth, while holding off a huge grin. I was dieing from laughter, and James looked dishearten, and grudgerly pulled over a pasta bake to his plate.

I grinned and grabbed the potatoes salad, and started putting spoons of it onto my plate.

There was much talkative conversation along the table, each to it's separate group. The girls were sitting across the table from us, so it was a bit hard to whisper, so we talked about subjects liked Quidditch, which was a bad idea, because watching James blabber on about his favourite sport while eating huge amounts of food was quite disturbing. Actually the only one that was actually listening was Lana, and Mickey was just making faces at me from across the table, trying to stop my laughter I turned and looked another way.

My eyes landed on Dad. He had a very serious look on his face. I tried to nip closer so I could over hear the conversation. It was obviously about work, having them both working at the Ministry of Magic – dad is head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and Mr Potter is head of the Aurors, the best in his time, but since he was getting older, settled for teaching the new Aurors the ropes - parts of their whispered conversation reached my ears, and my heart jumped, as I head Julian Black mentioned. Something about Julian trying to contradict the Minister and kick him out of the Parliament. Mr Potter cursed and said words about Mr Black, that if I had ever said them in front of dad, I would be in a lot of trouble. Why did I have to see a Black and have feelings for them? They were too much trouble. But I still couldn't get that shiny black hair out of my Mind. 'grrrr', why couldn't he have another last name?

* * *

_**Song: "My Sacrifice" by 'Creed'. It features how when you're with friends, your free, and well it doesn't really explain Bobs and James friendship! We'll just say it does! For those of you that think there is something going on between Bobbi and James, don't worry it's not true, they are to good of friends for any funny business between them, plus their only eleven. Oh and for the questions later on, Bobbi uses her wand now, and doesn't get into trouble; because she hasn't got a letter saying she can't, now has she!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Bad is never good until worse happens**

**_When you crave  
Hurts like slave  
More the pain_**

_**Hold on when it feels like I only want you  
And I'll bleed  
Only for you**_

_**When you lie  
Damaged  
I crawl like flys**_

_**Hold on, when it feels like flies, crawling their way through me cause I'm empty, empty like you made me  
When it burns like lies and all I want is you won't I but it hates me, it hates me like you hate me**_

_**Love  
Me  
Always and forever  
It's hard to be strong when I crave you like I do**_

_**Hold on, I'm only waiting you want me down but I'm empty, I'm empty like you made me  
When it burns like lies and all I want is you won't I but it hates me, it hates me lie you HATE ME**_

The Potters ended up leaving around one o'clock, much to James disappointed, who liked to adventure around our Manor. Yet he promised to be back yet again. This was normal behaviour for James, as we were barely seen with out each other. The next day, the girls left to go home, so they could get ready for Hogwarts.

So with my free time over the next three weeks, I either visited one of the girls, went to James, visited Diagon alley, or spent the time in my room, reading all my new books, well most of them, the ones that looked exciting, and started practising the charms with my magnificent wand. Having trouble with a few, yet perfecting others. Mostly ones to trick others. My favourite being, _Rictusempra – _to make someone feel like they are being tickled- _Locomoto mortis _– to make someone's legs lock together- and a lifesaving spell, _Ruparo _– used to fix mums vase I broke. It was quite fun learning all these new things, making me want to go to Hogwarts so much more, that I was already packing with still two weeks to go. James came over quite a bit, and we both worked out even more spells together.

"Jamie-Boi, I think Hogwarts is going to have a rude awaking when we go there!"

James plastered his evil grin over his face.

"The won't know what hit them! God, I can't wait." He released a sigh. I threw a piece of our chocolate block; we had been eating at him.

"Ouch Bobbi" he said rubbing the place I hit him.

"You're so in for it" grabbing another bit and throwing it at me. Square in the head.

At the end of the chocolate fight, we laid down on my bed.

"This year will be a year to remember" I whispered with the last of my strength, and then fell asleep on James stomach.

The day before Hogwarts, I was packing my suitcase plus two extra large muggle pink ones. Like to make an impression I do. Dom liked to make note of this, and teased me. He was going to Hogwarts next year, so I got that against him, the last time he said it, bragging that I was going, and he's still stuck in home school – since there's no magic primary schools – and after saying that, he had not bagged me out since. Which was only yesterday, so maybe he'll take his chance again. Although he did say quietly, so I could only hear, that he'd miss me. No one to annoy except Rodney. I had to admit, I would miss the little brat too.

To make up our time together, we played endless games on Quidditch, sometimes when James and Frank were over they'd join in to, for a two on two game. It was pretty funny, usually Dom and James would fight heaps over the quaffle – Anthony gave one to James when he was seven – so we put them on the same team, with Frank on mine. So it was pretty even games, still hilarious and fun.

Now that since there was only one day before we left, I couldn't keep still. Packing and unpacking, checking if I had everything. I was so excited, it wasn't funny! Dinner that night, was very eventful, getting about fifty speeches from my parents, plus heaps more presents, so I spent the time after dinner, trying to fit them in, my already full as suitcases.

September first rolled along the next day. I was up and about at seven in the morning. Running around a manor in one long last look before the Christmas holidays, fixed my hair, Rodney had already taken all my luggage down to the front hall, and Kaneeki was cut into her cage, which she wasn't to happy, because for the last four weeks she was allowed to fly wherever she wanted, so putting her in her cage, took quite awhile.

As breakfast was served, the Potters arrived as they were going to London with us. James was over hyped. Around ten thirty, we flooed to King Cross Station, and slipped into Platform nine and three-quarters, and spotted for our first time the red and black steam train, 'Hogwarts Express'. It was amazingly beautiful. Rodney and James house elf, Jeffery, helped carry our luggage into a carriage.

We had scooped up the last one, - Frank had said that was the carriage him and his friends sat in - which was slightly larger than the others, allowing sixteen people to sit, instead of the normal eight. It was like two carriages, just the sections joined, plus a empty middle space so you could play games on the floor. Then after leaving the house elves in the carriage for the time between when we left so no one could take the carriage but us. We then ran off the train to wait for the others, plus say goodbye to our parents.

Around that time everyone started to arrive. Frank arrived with Gideon, and two other friends, Dustin Boot, from Ravenclaw, I could tell by his robes, and Nick Finnigan by the looks of things, from Gryffindor. And Nella, Mickey and Lana arrived all together. We all said our goodbyes, James's mum yelling at him for his hair, and telling him to do something with it.

Mum and dad gave me a huge hug, and dad slipped a money bag into my hand and whispered.

"Just in case you need it, and feel a need for an adventure" then with a wink, gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then I went to hug Dominic, which he would normally be quite embarrassed to be hugged by a girl, gave me an extra long hug, wishing me luck. Hmmm, strange, I couldn't help but laugh. I would miss the little brat so much.

The whistle came from the train, which meant it was leaving in five minutes. We hurried onto the train to our compartment, now shared with Frank, Gideon, Dustin, Nick, Nella, Mickey, Lana, James and myself. - The elves had left after we came. Frank had made an effort to sit next to Nella, and I couldn't help but let out a smile. James noticed as well, and tried to hold his laughter in. As the train started to leave, there was a knock on the compartment door, and it was slowly opened, by a shy looking boy, with rusty blond hair, and brown eyes, his eyes had a look of longing for a rest. Everyone just stared.

His eyes scanned over everyone, as if he was checking if he had made a good choice of coming into this compartment. We all happened to be squished in the one side of the compartment, we had sat like that so it was easier to talk and catch up on the Goss. After seeing us like that, the boy's face saddens and went to turn around. James stood up, and put an arm out to stop him.

"Where you going? You can sit here if you want" James removed his arm from the boy's shoulder and game him a huge welcoming smile. The boy's face lightened up.

"Sorry to come here when you guys look so cosy together, it just I'm new here, and every compartment is taken up, and each has its own group, and they wouldn't let me into it so I didn't ask, and then I saw you big compartment, and thought you guys looked nice enough, that maybe you'll let me sit with you-' he let out a embarrassed deep breath.

James just laughed and said,

"Yeah we are a good looking bunch, I mean I take over all of them though" he placed his soon to be the famous every girl heart melting smile, while listening to the comments from the boys. James laughed again, and held out a hand in a welcoming gesture.

"I'm James Potter, by the way" they guy shook his hand and replied.

"Remus Lupin, first year"

"Same here buddy! Cool name by the way! Oh and yeah this is Frank Longbottom, second year" Frank stood up and shook his hand.

"How you doing mate?" Remus smiled in reply. James continued.

"And this is Leonella Patil, a newie as well, just call her Nella though, and Lana Vindictus, first year as well, then Dustin Boot, Nick Finnigan, and Gideon Prewett, all second years, and this is Mikaylah Goshawk, first year, she prefers Mickey though, and last but not least Isabella Mackenzie, known as Bobbi, also first year." It was now James turn to take a big breath.

Everyone had give Remus a welcome smile, and when it got to me, I gave him a huge smile. His returned the length of his smile, and seemed to relax, as if realising we were good to hang around, although doubt still lingered in his eyes. Something about him wasn't right, oh well he still looked nice enough. Conversation had continued, while I was checking out Remus.

"So Remus, want a game of Exploding Snap?"

The five boys headed over to the space, to play. While us girls, compared notes about our holidays, plus a little on the new boy. It seemed Mickey, thought he was cute, everyone did, but maybe in a few years we'll set them up!

Heaps of chatter could be heard from our compartment, and when the trolley lady came around, we all ordered so much, that we laid it on the floor and sat and ate all together. Collecting the chocolate frogs cards, and daring each other to eat weird coloured 'Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans' laughing twice as much when James ate a vomit one and almost choked on it. The worst I got was dirt flavoured.

Conversation changed over time, and Nella and Frank went to sit by them selves at one stage, in the far part of the compartment. A couple of the friends of the four second years came to visit every once in awhile. About half way of the travel to Hogwarts, there seemed to be a commotion going on outside our compartment. Everyone stopped what they were doing, when the heard a young boy whimper in pain.

Frank was the first up, and ran out the compartment door, with James, myself, Gideon, Dustin, Nick plus to new comers, Corey Olmay, Viridian Vindictus (Lana's brother) and Anthony Brocklehurst at his heels. As we got closer to the crowd, we heard the words "Don't hurt me" and "I did nothing to you." These made us run faster.

"What is going on here-"Frank stopped dead when he spotted the Culprit. Fifth year Lucius Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy snarled, "If it isn't Longbottom and his little gang. Come to save the day again have you?" he let out a sneer.

"If its to pull you down, and embarrass you as many times before as I have, then I'm more than happy to 'save the day'."

Two of the boys behind Lucius cracked their knuckles, and I could see that Severus freaky boy behind him, and no, it could be, but wait, he stuck his head out, it was that Black. What is he doing with them? I looked around to see what the trouble was, and I saw a chubby little brown hair boy, whimpering on the ground. I didn't have time to help him, because the conversation was getting meaner, between the boys.

"Oh who do we have? The normal followers of the wonderful Longbottom" he spat with sarcasm. "Gideon, Nick, Dustin, oh and who we have here, is that Potter?"

James came to stand next to Frank, with his wand raised.

"Yeah, and you're in for a rude awaking, Malfoy"

"What's a loser like you gonna do? You mud blood lover!"

There was shocked cries all through the hallway.

"You feral Malfoy, wash your mouth, oh better yet, let me do it, _Scourgify!" _his spell hit Malfoy with so much force, he fell back. Soapy water pouring out of his mouth, he didn't have time to throw any spell back, maybe because he was to shocked that a first years spell would be so strong.

"Leave now Malfoy" Frank spat, towering over him, along with all the boys. "Or you'll have hell to pay"

Malfoy stood up, and just smiled, soap still coming out his mouth. "You" _spit _"watch" _spit_ "out" _spit_ "Potter" and with that was lead away by his cronies.

* * *

_**Song: "Crave" by 'The Butterfly Effect'. I really don't know what it's got to do with this chapter; I'm just in love with it at the moment. Yeah so this chapter was a bit short, though longer than the others! I actually quite like it, with controversy between Malfoy and the boys. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Potter Black Friends?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – The beginning is the half of every action.**

_**When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own**_

_**I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong**_

_**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own**_

_**I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today**_

_**I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong**_

James and the boys go to help the fallen boy. I look to where I last saw Black. But he hadn't gone; he still stood there, dead in his shoes. Starring at the boys, helping the cubby one. Then his eyes caught mine. We stare for a moment, that haughtiness in his eyes. Then turns on his heels and leaves.

My heart was racing, why do I have feelings for someone as dark as him, and hangs around people, even darker. But then again I didn't know if I had feelings for him, but maybe I did, I really don't know. I absentmindedly, followed the guys back to our compartment, every now and then a "well done Potter" or "good standing up for the kid boys" or even I heard some girls whisper "Potter is even hotter than Longbottom, we are gonna have the best perve year!"

The cubby boy ended up sitting with us, he had mousy features and his name was Peter Pettigrew. After the heart beats of everyone settled down, Peter was introduced to everyone and joined in with the game of Exploding Snap. Being amazed at how quickly James stacked his cards. While they were talking, there conversation turned to Quidditch, and after getting bored of them talking non stop about it, us girls grabbed out the latest 'Witches Weekly" and read together up on the new Goss. We were pretty much gossip queens, in my mums words.

After about half an hour after the event in the corridor, there was a small knock on the compartment door. Everyone looked up, and all conversations ended, everyone was quiet as. The door once again slowly opened, and none other than that Black boy walked in. James and Frank stood up.

"And what would a Black want with us? Came alone have we?" James spat, that same scary look in his eyes that last time we talked about the Blacks.

"I want no harm with you, I wanted somewhere to sit, since those Slytherin jerks are annoying me, and I thought seeing you let in that other boy, welcomed him as a friend, even though you didn't know him, I thought maybe you'll give me a chance."

"What you on about, you just going to be put into Slytherin anyway, no Black has been placed anywhere else." Frank replied harshly.

"There's always time for rumours to change you know" the boys replied quietly and darkly, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Well I don't believe so Black" James yelled, and shocked everyone in the compartment. Quietness lingering on his every word.

"Fine! Maybe I was wrong about you people! For all I know you could be just as- never mind I'm leaving." He turned but James stopped him.

"Just as what Black? Just as bad as a Malfoy? You came in here for a sit, but all you end up doing is stirring up trouble, what the hell you even doing here-"James went to push him. But I was up by now, and grabbed his arm, harshly, and held it strongly.

"James" I said not looking at Black, just starring at the over nine boys etching for a fight. "And Boys, you heard him, he wants to sit here, so let him sit here." I demanded. James just looked shocked.

"Bobby, what? Why are you sticking up for this filth?" he spat, that anger in his eyes still there, and scaring me more than ever.

"James, Settle down now, you're just making a fool out of yourself!" I whispered just so he could hear. His eyes sort of settled. I turned to the Black, and reached out an arm.

"I'm Isabella Mackenzie, call me Bobby though, please ignore James attitude, he is just a bit peeved, as you could understand." I gave him a small smile.

The boy smiled nervously. And shook my hand, "Sirius Black" so the mystery Black boy was named Sirius, interesting. He must of caught my stare, and laughed.

"Yes as in serious Sirius, my mum is a bit in the head!" I smiled back. Then turned to the girls. Mickey being the loudest I addressed her.

"Mickey, could you please introduce our new friend Sirius to the rest of the group? While I take Mr Potter away for a little chat." I said as pulling James into the far compartment, the same place Nella and Frank had been a few hours back.

"James, you need to settle down, I know he's a Black, and his family is evil, but that's his family, I feel there's something different in him, like he doesn't fit in there. Maybe if we give him a chance, he can turn out good. Besides if he gets into Gryffindor, which, I have a feeling he might, he will be a good friend for you. Because I can see now that Remus will be a boy who likes to study, and Peter looks like he has no guts!" I smiled as James laughed.

"And who's going to be you partner in crime? You were gonna be the Trouble maker of the school member? And what happens if I'm not with you? Are you going to pull off a prank by your self? And this Sirius guy looks like he has a lot of unused energy. So give him a chance for me, please... Potter?"

"You think to much missy! But I understand were you're coming from, you always seem to make sense, and make we feel better, thank god for Isabella Mackenzie, the best chick in the world!" He laughed, as he lifted me into his arms, and span me around. When he put we down, I stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Besides, Potter, weren't the school going to wind blown when we showed up?"

I punched him in the arm. As he laughed and place an arm around me and led me back to the pack. And actually sat next to Sirius and made a forced by well done conversation with him. There was still around half an hour left before we reached Hogwarts, according to Remus, as I guessed before, he knew way to much book stuff! And after about 10 minutes of small talk, Viridian - also known as Virdo – was showing the boys how to do his new spells, he was the Hogwarts residential creator of pranks, making up amazing smells, one as clever as hair loss, and without a second thought, yelled the spell out, and it hit Corey in the face.

As we watched, slowly Corey's eyebrow started to disappear. Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and everyone else followed suit. Corey's hand went up to his eyebrow, and with a small, 'arh' jumped on Virdo and tackled him to the ground.

It was funny, watching most of the boys tackle each other, that is excluding Remus who had pulled out 'Hogwarts: A History' and started to read that, and Peter was sitting in safe distance of the fight, clapping loudly when James pinned Gideon down. Sirius had even joined in, at the moment, having Dustin in a headlock, laughing as Nick pushed him back into Frank.

Looks like this year, is defiantly going to be one to remember, after watching the boys for a bit, I went back gossiping with the girls, about the news in the Maganize.

* * *

_**Song: "Somewhere I Belong" by 'Linkin Park'**_


	6. Chapter 6: Sorting Ceremony

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – The best armour is to keep out of range**

**_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_  
  
_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,  
  
I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,  
  
Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_  
  
_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,  
  
I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
Father, Father, Father, Father,_  
_Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die._**

As we got off the train, leaving our luggage on the train, the second year boys said there goodbyes and left turning a different way from us. Over the crowd we heard.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

So, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lana, Mickey, Nella and myself headed over to a tall person. Frank had told us his name was Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds a Hogwarts. There was a murmur of shock as others noted the height of the Man. I wonder why, he looked half-giant.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step now – firs' years, follow me!"

Everyone followed Hagrid down a narrow path. As the path moved on, we headed towards a lake, and we had our first sight of Hogwarts.

"WOW! It's better than how dad explained it!" James yelled. Sirius let out another bark of laughter, and stared in awe just as everyone else.

"It's the most beautiful thing ever, better than the pictures!" a girl head of us whispered to another.

"C'mon now – no more'n four to a boat." The half giant called, pointing to a bunch of little boats, on the waters surface.

The boys headed to the closest one, and us girls took the next boat.

"Everyone in? Good, FORWARD!" the boats slowly started to move towards the castle, gliding if that is possible! Sirius and James were both looking into the water over he side of their boat. James head was so close to the water, that he jumped back in freight when a large teacle hit him, square in the face. It was so funny that us girls were holding on to each other from laughter. Sirius was laughing so hard he had to lay down in the boat. James angrily fixed his glasses, then sat down in the boat, starring back up at the castle, every few seconds giving each of us a evil glare especially Sirius, who was still laughing.

By this time, we had made it to the underground tunnel, to the little harbour that the boats stopped at. The boy's boat being the first to stop, ours second. James jumped of the boat, pushing Sirius back into it.

We hurried after Hagrid's big steps, leading us to a stairway leading to Hogwarts front entry. When we reached the stairs, Hagrid waited for everyone to be stationary.

"Every-one here? Good!" then lifted one of his huge hands, to knock three times on the massive door. The door swung opened and showed a huge hall. And there stood a black haired lady, in dark purple robes.

"The firs'-years Professor McGonagall"

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

She led us to another large door. It must have been the Great Hall, because there was a noise of hundreds of voices talking. She stopped and turned around to us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be shorted into you houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family with Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in you house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will commence in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you." And glided off.

"About time, she was starting to bore me!" Sirius whispered to James. James let out a whispered laugh.

"I heard the test is really scary to get put into your houses." A frighted looking girl behind me whispered. James laughed.

"Don't be so gullible, its nothing more than-"he didn't have time to finish, because McGonagall, opened the door again.

"We are ready for you now" and with that turned on her heel, expecting everyone to follow. James and Sirius took the lead, and we followed after. She led us to the front of the hall. Where the teachers sat. Amazing looking around at the four long house tables and the candles floating in the air, plus the night sky above. McGonagall moved a stool to the middle of the altar, and placed a shabby looking hat on the stool.

"Told ya so!" James barked. McGonagall gave him a evil glare, and Mickey let out a giggle. Ten the hat opened its 'mouth' and sang.

Thousands of years ago The four founders of this school meet 

_There was Godric Gryffindor,_

_Who processed bravery over anything else,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_Who thought intelligent people were best._

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_Who believe only pure-bloods were worthily. _

_And Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Who believe everyone was just as special, as another._

_These four beliefs joined with such force,_

_That they created this School,_

_For the chosen people of the bunch._

_After minor disagreements,_

_Between the houses,_

_They created me,_

_To look into every new child's head,_

_And choose where they belong._

_So don't be afraid and try me on,_

_I have never yet been wrong._

And with that the hats "mouth" shut, and applause could be heard from the students. Professor McGonagall stood once more.

"As I call out you name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. Angus, Nicholas!"

A small blonde haired boy, slowly walked up and sat on the stool. After placing the hat of his head, after about a minute, it shouted –

"HUFFLEPUFF! The little boy ran off with a smile to the table.

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up unsure. After about five minutes of sitting on the stool, the hat shouted-

"GRYFFINDOR!" James was jumping up and down clapping, as were the girls and myself. Although the applause was loud from the crowd, I looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed no one was clapping and whispered conversations had taken place. Then hat had keep sorting others into their houses. Then after around ten people, McGonagall yelled-

"Evans, Lily!" She looked very familiar. I was trying to remember when Mickey hit me.

"Isn't she that chick that fell over at Diagon?" Yeah it was, her red hair stood out a mile off. James also seemed to be checking her out, just not in the way we were. She was sorted into Gryffindor. The hat continued once again. After about fifteen minutes –

"Goshawk, Mikaylah!"

"Wish me luck girls" Mickey said with a smile. Nella mumbled.

"Go Mickey, your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, go Mickey." We had joined in on Mickey, and she turned around to stick out her tongue at us. she went to sit on the stool, as the hat was placed on her head for no more than five seconds.

"GRYFFINDOR!" we cheered as loud as we could, as we went to sit down on the Gryffindor table across from Sirius, and next to Frank.

"Lupin, Remus!" Remus walked up to the stool, red as a tomato. I noticed a tight tension between the teachers as he sat down, and was sorted into Gryffindor. A few names where called then –

"Mackenzie, Isabella!" James and the girls gave me a few good lucks and pats of the back as I walked up to the stood, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I guess this is the first impression, better make it good! I flicked my hair over my shoulders and sat neatly on the stool, as McGonagall placed the hat on my head-

"Arh" it said, in my thoughts I think. "Another Mackenzie. I remember your parents, quite the talented. I can see great things from you in the future. Better keep true to you self, and your house will be – GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a massive applause as I walked off and gave the others thumbs up, and headed over to the Gryffindor table, getting high-five's as I went. I happily sat down next to Nella giggling with her, and giving Remus and then Sirius a huge high-five over the table. Sirius held my hand for just a sec, and ended it with a gorgeous wink. I couldn't help but smile.

My attention went back to the sorting and just in time to hear.

"Patil, Leonella!" I grabbed hold of Mickey arm so hard, that she whimpered in pain, and Sirius had a giggle. She was up on the stool for a bit, when it yelled, I held my breath –

"GRYFFONDOR!" Mickey and myself screamed and jumped up applauding as loud as possible, hugging each other, and screaming more as Nella ran flat out at us, and jumped into my arms. She had tears in her eyes. We settled down after Frank forced us to sit down, after kissing Nella on the cheek. We tried to sit down, still laughing and hugging, and Nella and Mickey swapped seats so Nella could sit next to her Frank.

The sorting continued and Peter was up on the stool. He after a very, and I mean a very long time, was sorted into Gryffindor. And came to sit next to Remus, who was next to Sirius. I could feel my nerves coming up again as the hat yelled.

"Potter, James!" I looked over at Sirius, he seemed to be holding his breath. James walked cockinly up to the stool, and sat down on it, McGonagall was about to place the hat on his head, when it screamed, -

"GRYFFINDOR!" without even touching his head. He gave everyone a huge smile, and strutted back towards the table. In the mean time, we were all cheering and on our feet again. He went and sat on the other side of Sirius, also next to Gideon, getting a large hurtful pat on the back from Sirius, and reaching over the table to give me a big hug.

"We made it Bobbi!" then sat down, smiling his grin at me. Once again the sorting continued and after a while, Severus Snape was sent to the stool, and placed into Slytherin. A huge crowd of boo's could be heard as he walked to his table, mostly from James, Sirius, Frank and Gideon. After what seemed like ages, there was only one person left, and it was Lana. Oh the poor girl. Then McGonagall yelled –

"Vindictus, Lana!" Lana quietly walked up to the stool, having no-one to pat her on the back, so Mickey and me yelled out.

"GO LANNERS!" she smiled nervously as she sat on the stool. She must of sat there for around three minutes, but it seemed like forever, the finally, the hat yelled –

"GRYFFINDOR!" we were up once again, screaming and cheering her on, as she ran down to the table with a huge smile on her face. She gave us all a hug, then went to hug her bro Virdo, and then came back to sit next to Mickey.

Then Dumbledore stood up. "Now that everyone is sorted, its time to eat!" and with that, there was heaps of plates of food plied along the table.

* * *

**_Song: "Chop Suey" by "System of a Down"_**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Lily Evans

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Be happy while you're living, For you're a long time dead**

**_So am I still waiting_**  
**_For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times I've seen a conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time, too late  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Ignorance and Understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whos left? To stop the bleeding  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time, too late_**

_**  
This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so  
  
What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel**_

The boys greedily scooped up their food. I neatly put, a fair amount of chicken, pork, potato salad, bread, pasta and veggie salads on my plate.

We all chattered happily, Nella and Frank, had a conversation to them selves. We could only guess what that was about. And James was talking non-stop to Sirius and me through mouth fulls of food.

There was so much conversations going on it was crazy. There was also another new first year boy, his name was Tim Cousins. He had shaggy blonde hair, and dull blue eyes. He was a bit weird, if you ask me, and didn't talk that much. Sirius decided he'll have some fun, started flicking peas from his fork at Tim, and Tim got so grumpy, that I guess the boys will never talk to him any longer.

Sirius taking his focus off Tim, went to throwing potatoes at Frank, and it ended in a huge food fight, between the boys, but small enough that it didn't catch the teachers eyes, since we were seated in the middle of the large table. I was having so much fun, joking around with the girls, and guys, and I could feel someone watching me.

I looked down the table, and there sure enough, someone was watching us. That red headed Lily Evans girl was glaring down at us, was that jealousy in her eyes?

After the dessert was finished Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Just a few announcements before you all go to bed. Just a reminder that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Plus we have a new addition to the school. We have planted a tree in the grounds, and it's a Whomping Willow. And for those who don't know what that is, it's a tree that believe it or not, hits back. It is very dangerous, and everyone is warned away from. If anyone adventures near it, there will be serious consequences. So with that, you're free to bed."

There was a rustle of chairs moving, as we got up and headed to the door.

"Gryffindor first years follow me" some older girl and guys stood up. Both had a shiny badge saying 'Prefect' on it. We joined form the other side of the table with the boys, and James put his arm once again around me, as we walked up the stairs. The Prefects lead us to the Gryffindor tower, opening the portrait hole, with the password – McGonagall – and showing us to our rooms.

As we walked into ours, five four-poster beds, draped with deep-red velvet curtains, were lined up evenly apart around the room. With our trunks and other stuff piled neatly around them. we thanked the prefect, her name was Melinda, she smiled and left. I walked over to the middle bed, in between Mickey and Nella, to where my stuff was. As we all started to unpack, laughing hysterically when Mickey grabbed one of Lana's new frilly knickers, and put it on her head, jumping around on Lana's bed singing.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine you blow Lana's mind-"

The door quietly opened, just as Mickey jumped off Lana's bed yelling –

"GO MICKEY!" for a drastic effect finish – and that Evans girl walked in. she shyly smiled at everyone, and walked straight over to the empty bed next to Nella.

Nella looked over her once, focusing on her pale white skin, bright almond shaped green eyes, and overly red hair.

"Leonella Patil. You must be Lily Evans" Lily just smiled in return. Mickey walked over to lie on Nella's bed.

"Bit quiet are we missy? Scared of us or something?" Mickey let out a bark of laughter.

"No its just... um, well... I feel like an outcast, you're all known each other for ages, and I' like this new muggle born, who didn't even believe in magic till I got my letter, which I thought was a joke, and I really don't want to break up your cosy group, but I would like to be friends with you guys –"

Nella held out a hand, as if to stop here form talking.

"It's okay, I think we'll manage letting another into our group. We're not that special to be considered to be scared of us." Nella let out a laugh.

"No way! I've heard every say how popular Bobbi is and your group, especially with the boys –"I stood up and walked over to lily. She looked wind-blown, as in trying to believe her luck I was talking to her.

"Lily, it's okay, just consider us as you friends, before you embarrass your self anymore!"

"REALLY?"

I smiled at her in return. Her smiled grew and pulled me into a hug. Then let go of me to hug the others.

"So Lily," Mickey started, "Now that you on of 'our group', we all have our own signature colours, that we made a pack to always wear something of that colour. Mines blue, Bob's is Pink, Nella's is purple, and Lana's is yellow. So what colour you want to be?"

Lily looked so gratefull that everyone laughed. She laughed to, and then replied.

"My favourite colour is Green, so how about that?"

* * *

_**Song: "Still Waiting" by "Sum 41"**_

_**At the moment, Lily seems like a bit of a freak, and Bobbi is unsure of her. All though Lils does settle down after a bit, after realizing she is part of the group. At that moment she has that giddiness that all girls get when they make new friends. And lils really wants to be friends with her, so she does seem a bit spastic. But like I said, give it time she'll settle down. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Ravenclaw Girls

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - One who finds a friend, finds a treasure.**

**_The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothing left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me  
  
Love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us_  
  
_Oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left_  
_time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?  
this crazy fog surrounds me  
you wrap your legs around me  
all I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go together!  
  
Life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over_**

Us five girls headed down to breakfast, having met the four boys in the common room. James saw Lily, and looked at me with questioning eyes. I just shrugged and opened the portrait hole. James and Sirius gave us a very detailed account of their night, from the time they picked beds, James being the middle one like mine, to the time when they poured a bucket of itching powder into Tim's bed, and being woken at 3am by Tim's screams of pain. We were laughing hysterically when we walked through the Great Hall doors.

The whole school seemed to be already eating breakfast. Conversations quietened as we walked past, and new whispers could be hear. Was Lily right? Were we that 'popular' over night? Oh come off it we are only first years. But then again, Frank was popular with everyone, as he would be, even though he was only second year, he was guaranteed a spot as seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team already, and we _were_ friends with him.

Speak of the devil, there he was seated the same place as last night, and saving enough seats for all of us. He stood as we came, to kiss Nella on the cheek, and pull out a chair for her. Oh, how sweet! He is such a gentleman. Breakfast was a catch up time on the night before, and while listening to Gideon tell James about their night, and James repeat his to Gideon, I put some toast, bacon and eggs on my plate.

When the mail came, Sirius received a few Howlers, and couldn't care less when everyone heard his mother and father yelling at him for disgracing the family name. He actually didn't look haughted and just laughed, yelling a joyful "yes" when his parents said he wasn't welcome home for Christmas.

Mrs McGonagall came around with the schedules. We had Transfiguration with her first. After she left, James whispered –

"Great start to a new year! We have the strict teacher first!" Sirius laughed.

"Well at least it's with Ravenclaw, and not Slytherin." He shot, looking around to the Slytherin table. Malfoy could be heard over the crowd, still going on about Sirius getting the Howlers.

After breakfast, we headed to the Transfiguration classroom. Most of the Ravenclaw's were already there. As I leaned my back onto the sidewall, a girl with blonde straight long hair and light blue eyes, an Italian looking girl, with dark black hair and brown eyes, another girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, and two girls who had to be identical twins, having light brown hair, and silver eyes, came over to us.

The first blonde, seemily the leader, walked straight up to me, a large smile on her face.

"Marni James" she said, with a welcome hand held out. I shook it, giving her a large smile. She was really pretty.

"You must be Isabella Mackenzie, I heard a lot about you!" once again I gave her a look of confusion, that I had given Lily the night before. She laughed and finished.

"Daughter of Mr Mackenzie, my dad knows your dad. I've seen you at a few business parties." That's right, she did look familiar.

"Well hey Marni, How you doing? Do you know the girls? Nella, Mickey, Lana and Lily." Marni smiled around at everyone.

"Oh and these are my new friends, Sarsha Giovanni –"She pointed at the Italian looking one, "Karla Bones" the other blonde smiled. "And the identical twins of the Smith's, Francesca and Halle." The twins smile identical grins.

Just then the door opened, and a familiar voice called everyone to enter the room. We walked in, and I sat down in between Nella and Marni. Marni looked like a friend I'd like to keep. It's always good to have friends outside your house. Transfiguration was pretty boring, with Mrs McGonagall giving everyone the load down on the rules, and start us on our first spell, to change a match, into a needle. But the end of the lesson, James and myself were the only ones to change it from each other with ease –we had practised that spell over the holidays – and Mrs McGonagall gave us both five points.

Our next class was 'Defence against the Dark Arts' which we did as our houses. Leaving the Ravenclaw girls to go to Potions, the poor things, we headed to our class. With the boys catching up, and James watching Marni leave with interest. DATDA was pretty lame, since our teacher, basically didn't even know who he was, let alone where he was and what he was teaching. I think we may have to report him. We need a good teacher for this class, not a whack-job.

Lunch was uneventful. The Ravenclaw girls joining us at the Gryffindor table, which the boys looked more than happy about. James eying off Marni every once and awhile. Then we headed off to Charms once again with the Ravenclaws. I really liked Charms, our teacher Professor Flitwick, was so cute. After a brief introduction, he taught us '_Wingardium Leviosa'_ which made things levitate. We started on feathers. After Marni, Nella, Mickey and myself made ours float a few inches above the table, earning us all five points each again, we had time for a conversation.

Marni telling us about how mean the Potions teacher –Professor Nott – and how he liked to favour his own house Slytherin, and wishing us luck since our Potions class was with the Slytherin's.

Not much else happened in Charms except when Sirius got bored, and muttered a curse, which blew up Peter's already frayaled feather. Laughter rang out the room as Peter looked like he was gonna cry with his black ashened face. I was laughing so hard, that I had a stitch. Sirius noticed and looked over to me, and smiled his gorgeous smile. I felt myself going red, while not from laughing as I grinned back.

Our walk to the dungeons sent shivers down my spine, and I rubbed my arms to stop the goose bumps from approaching. James noticed and placed a warm arm around my shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his rich girlfriend."

James was quick to turn around to find, Snape, all by himself, evilly looking between us.

"Well, well, well if it isn't _Snivellus!" _James hissed as the people around him, laughed at Snape's newfound name, Sirius being the loudest, as he went to stand next to James, his grey eyes flashing with both anger and laughter.

"Oh Potter, you even have a Black on your side. Mind you, a dead Blackdidn't you hear the Howlers this morning." He laughed.

"I think everyone heard the Howlers_, Snivellus_, but you see, you are very pathetic bringing it up. Is that because you have no other come backs, or you just scared to say anything PROPER to us?" James smirked.

"No, I'm just repeating what is being said in Slytherin. The other Blacks aren't to happy about it-"

"Like I care what those freaks think of me" Sirius spat, his wand up and ready in his hand. Snape's eyes varied from Sirius wand, to the angry faces of James and Sirius. Before he could reach for his wand. The door opened, and a low eerie "Come in" could be heard from the classroom. Snape walked into the classroom in a hurray.

I put an arm on James shoulder, as if to settle his nerves. He stayed in his spot for a bit, then walked in after Sirius and grabbed the back table. I went and sat next to James, and the other girls sat beside me.

"Class has started, all conversation are now ENDED!"

Professor Nott stood up at the front desk. He was all in black, and looked downright evil. His black eyes shining with hatred as he looked at the Gryffindor's. The class was yet boring and bland when he set us a potion to start off with, every now and then coming around to our table, and saying something cruel to James or Sirius. After spotting my perfectly done potion, he, finding nothing mean to say, walked off in a strop, and sat for the rest of his lesson, behind his table, writing notes.

* * *

_**Song: "The Dolphins Cry" by 'Live'**_

_**In my next chapter it goes on a bit about how hot the fourth years are. And I no the hair style of Jake wouldn't of been around in their time, but I think it lookes hot on guys, so I added it!! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Relationships Brew

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - By asking for the impossible, obtain the best possible. **

**_I'm about to be on the floor again, surely you're gonna find me there  
I'm about to sleep until the end of time, drug I take gonna wake my fear right now  
  
I'm passing away on to the better life  
I'm passing away on to the better  
  
I'm about to see just how far I can fly, surely you're gonna break my fall  
I'm about to run as fast as I can, head long into that wall this time  
  
I'm passing away on to the better life  
I'm passing away on to the better  
  
On to the better life  
On to the better  
  
I'm about to be on the floor again, surely you're gonna find me there  
I'm about to sleep until the end of time, drug I take gonna wake my fear right now  
  
I'm passing away on to the better life_**  
I'm passing away on to the better

After Potions, we headed back to the Gryffindor common room, putting our stuff away, then heading back outside to sit out on the grass. After about five minutes, the Ravenclaw girls came and sat with us. The conversation varied from boys, teachers, boys, school, boys, others girls, oh and did I mention boys? As we were comparing which boys took our interest. We heard a loud yell coming from the castle, and the large entrance doors opened, with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter running flat out, while laughing, of the building. The ran straight over to us.

"MALFOY HAS BLOTCHES ALL OVER HIM!"

Another scream and the doors opened once again, and Frank, Gideon, Dustin, Nick, Corey, Virdo, and Anthony ran out, and straight over to us.

"HEY POTTER!" Frank yelled!

"HE LOOKS EVEN BETTER KNOCKED OUT, AND TWITCHING! PLUS HIS BLOTCHERS ARE MULTICOLOURED"

Frank and the other seconds years, where all red in the face from running and laughing.

"_POTTER! LONGBOTTOM! _YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I couldn't control my laughter as Malfoy half ran, half fell, out the entrance doors, trying to get over to the boys, his clones following close behind, unsure of what to do, weather to laugh or curse the boys.

Sirius, Gideon and Virdo were rolling around the ground laughing. James and Frank had stood up and prepared them selves for the Slytherin's, while controlling their laughter.

"WHATS WRONG MALFOY? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?" Frank yelled through laughter.

"YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT LONGBOTTOM!" he tried to scream, falling over once again.

Just then there was a flash of light, that hit Malfoy and his clones, but it wasn't from our boys. I looked over, and bending over laughing, while still holding out their wands, where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years. Among them were the hottest guys of the school, Jamie Tonks and Jake Wood. There was about ten in all, and all of them, had shot curses at the Slytherin's.

We eyes shot back at the Slytherin's. Each and every-one of them stiff as stone, with things growing out of them. Between laughs, James yelled-

"Well done boys! You really got them! But I think we should hide them form the teachers site."

Once the boys had finished shifting them, the fourth years also joined our group. Jamie was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had dark hair, big brown eyes, lined with perfect eyelashes, perfect nose, perfect mouth, he was half Greek, and had an amazing smile that made girls melt. As he sat down next to me, with his smile on his face, I felt my self hold my breath. Wow, and he was sitting next to me!

"Jamie Tonks!" he said in a flirty way. "You must be Isabella. I can tell, I've heard of you gorgeous looks." Did he just _my gorgeous looks? _Did Jamie Tonks just flirt with me? My heart was fluttering so much it was crazy. I hid it well though, as most things I do. I quickly looked around the group, and my eyes landed on Sirius. What was that look for?

My attention went back on the gorgeous creature in front of me. I smiled a flirtish smile.

"Yeah, just call me Bobbi tho!" his smile still on his face, I couldn't drag my eyes away from him. He suddenly was pushed out of the way, as Jake's face appeared in front of me.

"Don't let Jamie scare you! I'm Jake Wood by the way." He flashed his award-winning smile, his mixture of dark brown hair, and bleached blonde over the top, flowing with the wind, and his green eyes flashing with joy. Jeez, what a pretty boy he was! and was talking to me! God I loved my life.

"And these are-"Jamie continued as he pushed away Jake, and started telling me their friends names; Micca, Jason, Adam, Alex, Beau, Tommo, Mat, and Jesse. I had to admit, I had never seen so many hot guys in the one spot.

So there were thirty-one people sitting in the spot under the tree, where there had originally been five. After awhile, most of the boys were running around tackling each other, all except Jamie, who had stayed and talked to me, and the others, he was a ladies man by far.

It was amazing how his main focus was on me. I couldn't keep my eyes away from those perfectly white teeth. We talked up until the dinner bell went. The girls had gotten bored trying to turn either of our attention away from the other. So they had started their own conversation about the newest band out, "Witches Girls!"

Jamie ended up walking me to the great hall. I was quite starting to think of Jamie more than gorgeous. I must not get ahead of myself though, it was only he second day at Hogwarts. Nothing wrong with a perve tho!

The Gryffindor fourth years ended up sitting with us at dinner, Jamie, of course, next to me. Out conversation changed to Quidditch (Jamie was on the house team as a chaser) and James and Sirius joined in the conversation so much, that it they took away Jamie's focus from me, the first time since he first said hi. I felt a small bit of loss, but then decided it was better, and started taking to the girls.

Not much happened after dinner, unless you call –as I would- Jamie walked me to the stairs of the girls dormitories, (since boys couldn't go up the girls stairs) and saying goodnight while kissing me on the cheek.

As I lay down on my bed, about two hours after I entered our dormitory door - the girls had persisted every detail, and classing myself little miss popular, since I had now caught thee Jamie Tonks eye, and heart according to them – I finally closed my eyes, with a thought that had already played earlier in my head today, 'I love me life!'

* * *

**Song: "Better Life" by "3 Doors down"**

_**At the moment, im trying to make it seem like Bobbi is like the most luckiest girl in the world, and you may think it isn't right, but I'm letting her have her fun, because later on in her last couple of years, things happen to her that no one would want. So don't think im pathetic at the moment making her sound like a god! Lol , in the next chapter it's like a catch up on a month, plus the first Quidditch game, so it may go on for a bit! Have fun! Oh and when I say I love them, like the girls, and my guy-friends, I mean as in friends shit love, not full out, want-to-be-with-u-forever love! Oh yeh and again, I don't write much about lily in the first years, and her hate for James, seems to be about his showing off at Quidditch, so he doesn't fully hate him, until the second year, that what I reckon anyway, but she doesn't fall head over heels for him in the first year, like most girls do.**_


	10. Chapter 10: First Kiss

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - The blind man is laughing at the bald head**

_**I want to reach out and touch the sky  
I want to touch the sun  
but I don't need to fly  
I'm gonna climb up every mountain of the moon  
And find a distant man a-waving his spoon  
  
I've crossed the ocean, turned every bend  
I found the crossing near a golden rainbow's end  
I've been through magic and through life's reality  
I've lived a thousand years and it never bothered me  
  
Got no religion, don't need no friends  
Got all I want and I don't need to pretend  
Don't try to reach me, 'cause I'd tear up your mind  
I've seen the future and I've left it behind**_

The next month flew by. A few advents happened. Frank and Nella has named themselves a 'Couple.' Nella telling us in detail about the thrills about her first kiss. Every word from her mouth made me longing even more for my first kiss. Me and Jamie were amazingly close now, and he didn't seem to pay attention to any other girls. And trust me there was many jealous girls! Mickey had told me what she had overheard a couple of fourth years saying about Frank choosing me.

One seemed to be really jealous, or so Mickey said, and he was saying how its wrong how young I was, and the others were saying age didn't matter to him, and that I was pretty. Although I never got a bitch fight throw at me by that girl, I think she thought I had some sort of 'Arthrometry" and besides, she didn't want Jamie to think of her as a freak. Even though Jamie and myself weren't a 'couple', I didn't dream about us being one every night.

Another thing I was happy with was James and Sirius's friendship seemed to have blossomed so much –James had forgotten his grudge against him, realizing that he was nothing like his other family members- and James had told me a couple days back, that Sirius was like a miniature Frank. A friend he always wanted, with the same interest and Prank-able attitude. They now seemed to be attached at the hip.

The four boys did everything together. Although the three weren't very fond at first about Peter hanging around them, they soon grew to make him feel part of the group. They tended to join forces a lot with the second year boys and the fourth years, causing trouble everywhere they went, and were starting to get themselves quite a reputation. Everyone considered them as the newie troublemakers, and many already feared them.

One of these being a common know roommate, known as Tim, who was the basis of most of their pranks, the other being the Slytherin's. It got so bad he ended up shifting rooms to go sleep in the seventh year's dormitory, which the four boys were more than happy about since it was just them in the room now, and could plan pranks without a teacher's pet listening in.

As for my friends, Nella and my friendship, was becoming even stronger, since now we lived together we depended on each other more, both emotionally and physically. I lover her to bits, she is the greatest person alive.

I also still love my other buddies Mickey and Lana. Mickey has taken a liking to Jake, and whenever he is with Jamie talking to me, Mickey always seemed to 'magically' show up. She of course, had caught his eyes, and they seemed to start hanging out together a lot. She was still as funny as always, and was named the girl clown of the school. Always seemed to make everyone happy. Her and Sirius made an unbeatable team (except maybe Sirius and James's team.) Whenever we were bored, we'd go find them and see what they were doing. It was always a funny site.

Lana on the other hand was as sweet as always. She did have her good laughs at times, but mostly concentrated on her studies – she was planning on being a healer- and her girls. Although she did talk of James still a bit, though the glint that she normally got when talking about him, had disappeared, and seemed to set her sights on the more serious boy, Remus.

And now to Miss Evans. She was a weird one of the bunch, she was starting to relax a lot around us, and seemed to have taken a disliking to James. She mostly spent her time studying with Lana. She didn't seem that interested in boys, and didn't join in when we had our perving matches. But she was turning out to be a great girl, and I was starting to love her as well.

The Ravenclaw girls had made a habit of hanging around with us at meal times, and free time. The twins were always a good laugh, even more when they joined forces with Mickey. Marni was almost as close to me as Nella was. she was such a great kid. I wasn't the only one that had noticed that as well, James seemed to have taken a liking to her, which she was more than happy to be his 'eye-candy'.

We have also become good friends with the Hufflepuff girls. They were a bit weird, but great girls. The leader of the pact was called Rebecca, and had bright blonde hair, and amazing smile. She was a bit dumb, as some would call her, but a funny sort of dumb blonde sense.

And as normal the hate chemistry between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's was on a border edge, especially since the first Quidditch game was tomorrow, and between the two houses. The lead up to the game was horrific. So many people were sent to the hospital wing. All the house team members were guarded at all times by a large group. (James, Sirius & Gideon being the leaders of the 'Protectors') so having time with Jamie was at the bare minimum, as was Nella's time with the newly appointed Seeker, Frank.

But we used up out time together, us girls, plus when they weren't 'protecting,' James and Sirius helped us make banners and streamers, and other things to support the team.

The day of the game, the atmosphere was amazing. James was so hyped that it was ridiculous. The team was escorted to breakfast by so many people that it was hilarious. On the team there was, Captain and Head Boy, Quentin Trimble, was Keeper, Frank was Seeker, Jamie was Chaser, Along with sixth year Amelia Hilton, and seventh year Sam Nickinson. The beaters were Jake and sixth year Matthew Swain.

As us girls worked our way down to the Great Hall, Jamie had somehow escaped away from the crowd, and was running up towards me. The girls gave a quick goodbye before he came, so we could be alone, Mickey leaving with a cheeky grin. I quickly fixed up my pink clip in my hair. Jamie's hair was flowing as he run, and I had lost my breath as he ran straight up at me, that grin on his face. As he reached me, he placed his arms around my body, and pulled me into him. Softly placing his lips onto mine, as he kissed me passionly.

I lost myself in his kiss, and kissed him back, slowly closing my eyes. The weird tingle was flowing through me body, as Nella said hers did when Frank kissed her. The kiss was so perfect, that I didn't even care as people walked past watching us. He was the best kisser, and I didn't ever want to stop kissing him. I felt loss again as he pulled away from me, placing that smile on his face. Shifting a piece of loose hair form my eyes.

"I wanted some good luck for the game!" and with that kissed me again. I draped one of my arms around his neck, and stroking his face softly with the other. He was so perfect. This moment was so perfect. He pulled away once again.

"Bobbi, will you be my girlfriend?" I placed the largest smile on my face that I had ever smiled.

"Yes, I will Jamie" I pulled him into a hug. When pulling him away, I finished –

"As long as you promise me this. Win today! And don't lose your concentration, because of me, I want to see you win!" he laughed and laced one last soft kiss on my lips.

"Of course!" then put an arm around me and led me into the Great Hall.

There were many eyes on us as we walked in, but for two reasons. One was that Jamie was the star player of the team, and was respected as their 'Rock' as I heard one girl exclaim it. And the other reason was him holding me arm. He walked me over to my seat, as if I was a princess. He pulled out a chair for me as we sat down.

He, after being yelled at by Quentin for not eating, piled bacon, eggs and sausages onto his plate. He slowly cut a bit off his bacon, and placed it slowly in his mouth. He looked so nervous. His hands were shaking madly, and I felt myself move my hand and place it on top of his. His head quickly turned to mine, as he squeezed my hand, and let out a nervous smile.

"Jamie," I whispered in his ear, "You'll do great"

He warmly smiled and seemed to relax, and ate some more breakfast. I looked over at the captain, and he smiled at me as if to say thankyou. After waiting for Jamie to finish most of his brekkie, Quentin stood up and yelled for the team to head to the pitch. Jamie gave me one more smile, and I placed a kiss on his cheek, as he walked away.

* * *

**_Song: "Supernaut" by 'Black Sabbath'_**

**_WOW! Bobbi's first kiss! I tried to make it sound romantic, dunno if it does tho! oh yeh, in case you're wondering, I'm trying to speed up time in the chapters, because its only the first month and on chapter 11. and I haven't decided, if I keep going on this story, or change to another story after each year. I dunno, just have to see how much I write! And how cute does Jamie sound? Sort of a made up guy I would always like to have! Have fun guys!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Better be ill spoken of by one before all than by all before one**

**_I've been around the world  
I've seen a million girls  
Ain't one of them got  
What my lady she's got  
She steals the spotlight  
Knocks me off my feet  
She's enough to start a landslide  
Just by walkin' down the street  
Wearing dresses so tight  
And looking dynamite  
I want  
Nobody's got  
_**  
**_My girl's got rhythm  
My girl's got rhythm  
She's got the backseat rhythm  
Girls got rhythm  
  
She's like a legal (brand)  
Too much for any man  
She really satisfies me  
Loving to the ?  
Enough to start a  
Or start a third World War  
  
You know she ???? like sin  
I want you let me in  
Just wanna little makin' love  
  
You know she's really got rhythm  
She's got the backseat rhythm  
Rock'n'roll rhythm  
Girls got rhythm_**

Twenty minutes later, we headed down to the Quidditch ground, dressed in the house colours. We had managed to put all of our things we owned of those colours. Ditching our signature colours for today. Mickey had bewitched a face paint pen, to change between red and gold when writing. She had written 'TONKS' on my forehead, Nella had 'FRANK' –Longbottom being to long- Mickey had 'Wood' on hers.

James had insisted we write something on his head and Mickey ended up writing 'POTTER', which he laughed about and kept, after making us promise we had that on ours next year. Lana, Lily, Remus ad Peter had 'LIONS' written on theirs. Sirius had insisted we write 'HILTON' on his, (girl support he claimed.)

Gideon ended up stealing the pen from Mickey and wrote, mind you backwards on his head, "I LOVE BOTTOMS!' it was quite a funny site! We had posters saying "LIONS FOR THE CUP!' 'WE LOVE YOU FRANK!' 'KICK SOME ARSE TONKS!' 'SLYTHERIN SUCK!' and some ruder ones written by Sirius, that I won't repeat in this. All the girls had red and gold ribbons through their hairs.

We found a large space of seats (we were the first people there, since we left brekkie early to get ready) Soon the Ravenclaw girls had joined us, all dressed up in the Gryffindor Colours. Marni had ended up sitting next to Jamie, and he looked even more excited. The Ravenclaw boys had also joined us.

"WELCOME, WELCOME ALL, TO THE SHOW DOWN OF THE SNAKES AND THE LIONS!!" The commenter was Virdo. He had a voice for it.

"NOW IF WE WILL TRY TO WELCOME THE SLYTHERIN TEAM ONTO THE GROUND' he spat with disgust.

"WELL IT SEEMS THEY LOOK EVEN WORSE THAN LAST YEARS! YES MCGONAGALL, I KNOW, OKAY, HERE THEY ARE, NOTT! MALFOY! LESTRANGE! CRABBE! GOYLE! MACNAIR! KINGSTON!"

The Slytherin cheering was drowned out by three quarters of the schools boo's and hisses.

"NOW IF WE WILL LIKE TO WELCOME, THE BEST, SEVENTH TIME IN A ROW CUP WINNERS! GRYFFINDOR!" there was a loud rumble of cheers as the seven players flew around the stadium, each with a gigantic smile on their face.

"THERES HEAD BOYS TRIMBLE, TONKS, WROOD, HILTON, NICKINSON, SWAIN, AND THE NEWLY APPOINTED SEEKER LONGBOTTOM!" a cheer ran out as Frank waved at everyone.

"THERE WASN'T A DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT HE WOULDN'T GET IN!"

There was loud boos from the Slytherin's, and a massive craze happened as the Gryffindor boys stood up and started yelling at them. It was quite funny I hadn't laughed so much in my life.

"Madam Hooch has released the balls, and the game begins. Tonks in possession," I watched with awe as Jamie flew so easily on his broom passion the ball to Hilton, she went for goal, and-

"SCORE! HILTON SCORES THE FIRST SCORE FOR THE DAY! THE SCORE – GRYFFINDOR 10-"

The Slytherin's were in possession, but not for longer. Jamie had stolen the ball out of Notts hand. Passing it to Nickinson, Nickionson to Hilton.

"HILTON SCORE'S ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Lestrange looked so angry, and went to swing his batten at Amelia's head as she flew by, but was knocked away when a bludger hit his broom.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU KNOW NOTHING LOSER!" Virdo screamed, out of reach of McGonagall, who looked just as mad.

"LESTRANGE HAS TRIED TO SWING AT HILTON, BUT AFTER QUICK MOVING BY WOODS BLUDGER SKILLS, KNOCKED LESTRANGE OFF COURSE!"

The game was still in play as Jamie scored another goal. The game was getting so rough. The score was now 60-10, Gryffindor way.

And then we saw it. A flutter of a Golden Snitch. Longbottom and Malfoy were both heading straight as it. Malfoy tried to knock Longbottom of his broom. Frank done a serve as he was diving, and ended up ahead of Malfoy, just a little bit, just that little bit to reach forward as he clasp his hand around the Snitch.

With a triumph "YES!" held it in the air as the crowd went wild, Frank laughed as six heavy bodies came straight at him. We poured out onto the ground, as the team landed. Each with such happiness.

Jamie ran over to me, and lifted me into his arms. Kissing me deeply as he placed me on the ground.

"It must have been the kiss!"

I laughed as I pushed him back slightly, then pulled him into me, for another kiss. Then he was being pulled up onto the shoulders of some cheering boys, with the happiest smile on his face.

* * *

The team was lead back to the Common room, as a couple of the Sixth years had sneaked to the kitchens to have a party. It was so much fun!

James was running around saying how he couldn't wait to be on the team. Sirius and Virdo were exploding things everywhere. Everyone's spirits were on high. After explaining the feeling of being in the air for the millionth time, Jamie made his way over to me.

Pulling me into a hug, then dragging me over to the couch. Placing me on his lap. I stroked his face.

"You played amazing today Jamie"

He smiled a proud grin.

"It was a great feeling flying out there, knowing my gorgeous girlfriend was watching me."

"He smiles as he placed a kiss on my lips. Then again passionly. He seemed so happy, I was so happy. This was so perfect!

* * *

_**Song "Girls got Rhythm" by 'AC/DC':**_

_**Okay I am really bad at explaining stuff! And yes they kiss heaps. But wouldn't you? Okay I know I have posted this under James and Sirius, so I hope to include them a lot from now on! I am more than happy if people review! Byes! **_


End file.
